Who am I in?
by Color With Marker
Summary: During an earthquake, the seven members of the Victorious gang end up switching bodies with each other!
1. At The Vega's House

_Dang it, I hate earthquakes!_ Tori thought as she finally regained consciouness. Yet another earthquake had gone through Los Angeles, while she was playing a card game with her friends and sister. Tori realized that she couldn't see anywhere. She sat up and put her hands close to her face. They were much paler than she remembered. She reahed for her head... and felt a curly afro sitting on top.

"Huh?" _Whoa_! That wasn't Tori's voice at all.

"Here, Rob, you dropped your glasses," Trina said as she handed Tori Robbie's glasses.

"Uh, thanks," Tori replied. She put them on and could actually see better... and her ears rang as Trina let out a loud scream.

"Oh my god!" she cried as she tried to stand up in her Fazzini heels. "This ain't right!" Trina grabbed André and shook him vigorously. "Who are you?"

"Get off of my before I shank you!" André snapped. He reached for his waistband, his eyes wide. Trina dropped André.

"Oh my god, Jade?" she winced. Jade in André gasped.

"André?" she asked. "You look so much worse!"

"I know!" André in Trina began pacing. Beck sat up and began to giggle. Jade in André rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"Beck, is that you?" she asked.

"Why would I be Beck?" he replied. "Oh my god, what if I am Beck!"

"Aw, it's Cat!"

"What do you- oh my god, I'm Beck!" Cat as Beck squealed. She stood up and began bouncing. "This is so exciting! Who are you guys then?"

"André," Trina's body answered.

"Jade," André body said.

"Tori," Robbie's body winced.

"The earthquake must have switched our bodies when we were knocked out," André as Trina inquired.

"That's the only explanation," Tori as Robbie agreed. "But why do I have to be Robbie?"

"Oh my god, what is going on?" Tori's body screeched as she woke up. She stormed up to André as Trina and grabbed his arm tightly. "Give me back my body!"

"Oh, come on!" Tori as Robbie cried. "I want a reswitch!"

"Why is everyone freaking out?" Cat's body asked. She then let out a squeak. "Oh my god, I'm in Cat! And I can see clearly!"

"Robbie," everyone else decided.

"So that means that my body has Beck in it," Jade as André said. "Cool."

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Beck as Jade asked as he sat up. "Uh, why am I looking at myself? And what's wrong with my voice."

"Babe..." Jade as André began, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"AH!" Beck as Jade cried, jumping back and nearly falling over. "Don't you ever call that again!" Beck felt around the waistband of his skirt until he pulled out a pair of scissors and pointed them at Jade as André.

"Beck, it's me, Jade," she said.

"When the earthquake happened, we all switched bodies," Tori as Robbie explained. "None of us are who we really are right now."

"Oh my god, Tori?" Beck as Jade asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get the best switches," she groaned.

"Trina, how the heck can you walk on these?" André as Trina asked as he stumbled toward the couches in the living room. "These are death traps!"

"It's not that hard!" Trina as Tori whined.

"Ooh, Tori, you did get the worst switches," Beck as Jade said.

"Hey! At least I'm the only person who got to keep their gender!" The other six exchange glances.

"Lucky!" they all cried at the same time.

"I already know how Jade is, so there's no point in... why am I twirling my hair and giggling?" Beck as Jade asked as he pointed to his own body.

"Hi, Beck!" Cat as Beck giggled. He shook his head at that.

"This is a Chanukah miracle!" Robbie as Cat exclaimed. "I'm Cat! _Cat!_"

"So how long are we gonna be stuck like this?" Tori as Robbie asked.

"I'm not the scientist here," Jade as André said. "I'm not sure how this stuff works..." Just then the ground began shaking again.

"Another one?" Trina as Tori asked.

"Oh, come on!"

"Whee!" Cat as Beck squealed.

"I hope that we get our old bodies back!" Beck as Jade said. Just then, the seven teens all crashed into something and fell onto the floor unconsciously.

* * *

"I guess we're lucky as cheese that no one got hurt too bad," André said as he stood up.

"Oh, come on!" Trina groaned. "I'm still stuck in Trina!"

"Oh, hey André."

"Aw, who's in me?"

"It's me, Robbie."

"Please tell me I'm not Trina," Tori said as she stood up slowly.

"Hey!" Beck cried. "You should just be glad you're not my butt!"

"Aw, no, Trina's inside me!" Beck as Tori cried.

"Yay!" Jade cried, clapping her hands. "Again!"

"Found Cat," Cat said.

"Oh my god, I'm talking to myself!" Cat as Jade cheered.

"No, Cat, you're talking to me, Tori," Tori as Cat explained.

"Aw, phooey."

"Wait, then if you're all... then Jade's in..." Beck as Tori pointed over to Robbie's body as he stood up. His eyes widened.

"NO!" Jade as Robbie screamed.


	2. In Sikowitz's Class

_**(A/N: Wow, you really liked this! And some people said that I should continue this, so I decided to turn this into a two-shot. Hopefully you'll all love it!)**_

* * *

"Alright, drive-by exercise!" Sikowitz declared at the beginning of his class. "André, Beck, Cat, Jade, Tori, and Robbie, get up on the stage!" The six students did as he commanded. Robbie put Rex in his seat and ordered him to save his spot.

"What're we doing?" André asked.

"I want you all to act like a different person," the teacher said. Just then, the six on stage moved into defensive stances.

"It's happening again!" Tori cried.

"Earthquake!" Robbie shouted.

"Get down before it's too late!" Beck commanded. They ended up colliding with each other and falling down. Sikowitz and the shruggers were confused.

"Did anyone else feel an earthquake?" he asked. As usual, no verbal responses were given, just confused head shakes. "Good, me either."

"Aw, man, I hate when this happens!" Beck whined as he stood up. He looked down to see Jade in his arms and screamed. He dropped her and backed away.

"Good job, Beck!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "For a second, you seemed as scared as Tori is around Jade."

"Jade does _not_ scare me!" Tori as Beck pouted.

"_Pop goes the weasel_," Cat sang softly into Beck's ears. He screamed as he ran to the other side of the stage.

"Wow, that's such a Jade and Tori thing," the teacher complimented. "Great performance, Cat!"

"Aw man, I'm Cat?" Jade as Cat reached for her waistband and then remembered that she wasn't the real Jade at the moment. She went up to herself and grabbed her scissors. She threw them at the back of the room and they stuck into the door.

"Realistic Jade performance," Sikowitz commented.

"Hey!" Jade snapped. "Who said you can touch me?"

"Says me, because I'm allowed to do whatever I want to myself!"

"Why don't you do that to my butt?"

"Wow, Jade's really captured Trina's catch phrase," Sikowitz said. "I need a coconut!"

"Oh my god, look at me!" Robbie squealed. He ran over to Rex and picked him up. "And I have a puppet! This is so exciting!"

"Cat," the bodies of Jade and Cat said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm luckier than cheese right now!" Tori exclaimed. "First Cat, now _Tori_? Can this day get any better?"

"Robbie," Jade, Cat, and Robbie said.

"Why is this always happening to us?" André asked. "Which one of you is my girlfriend?"

"Me," Trina and Jade answered. The two glared at each other.

"Beck, you know me!" Trina as Jade said. She hugged Beck as André tightly. "Right?"

"Nice try, but if you were smart, you'd know that if you were Jade, you wouldn't be in that body." Beck as André hugged Jade as Cat.

"Nice try, Vega," Jade as Cat said, sticking out her tongue.

"Grr, I'm Rex and I'm a bully!" Cat as Robbie made the puppet say. She giggled. "This is fun!"

"Wait, where's André?" Tori as Beck asked. Just then, Trina burst into the room.

"What the heck is going on?" she shouted. "Can someone explain why this keeps on happening?"

"Found him," Robbie as Tori said. "Now we just need to find out how to fix this..." They all got back into their stances.

"Maybe this'll solve the switches!" they all exclaimed.

"You do realize that you're the only ones feeling anything?" Sikowitz pointed out. The others didn't hear anything as they all fell over again. The first one to rise is Jade.

"Oh my gosh, I'm finally myself again!" she cried. She shook Beck. "It worked, babe!"

"AHHH!" Beck cried. "What the heck, Jade? I know I'm hot, but you're not the kind of person I'm into."

"Aw man, it's Trina!" Jade picked up Trina as Beck by the shirt and dropped her. "Beck? Where are you?"

"Right here, babe," Tori answered as she stood up. Jade nearly fell down.

"This is a nightmare!" she winced. "My boyfriend became _the Vega sisters!_"

"Oh, thanks!" André said.

"Oh, good, I was scared that Cat would be in me next," Cat said.

"Uh, André?" Tori as André said. "You are Cat."

"Aw, man! That's jank!"

"Oh my gosh... _OH MY GOSH!_" Trina cried. "Now I'm _Trina!_ It's the Holy Trinity!" Trina fell to her knees and began crying tears of joy. She hugged Robbie.

"Yay, I'm still Robbie!" he cheered.

"Cat and Robbie," the others concluded. Then all at once, they began shouting at each other. Jade grabbed Trina as Beck by the hair and threw her to the ground. Cat as Robbie and Robbie as Trina fought for Rex. Tori as André tried to comfort André as Cat because he wanted to be himself again. Beck as Tori tried to reason with people, only to be punched by both Jade and his own body.

"Alright, shruggers dismissed," Sikowitz said as he and the other students left the room to leave the seven friends fighting each other so they could all become themselves again.


	3. During Gym

A clap of thunder scared those in the gymnasium, where the seven friends were in. The flash of white light seemed to beam into the room, making everyone temporarily blind. They didn't think anything of it; the ground wasn't shaking at all. No one was telling them that the ground wasn't shaking whenever it clearly was. After what had happened in Sikowitz's class on Monday, nothing had happened to them yet. It was now Friday, in their last class of the day; gym. The one class everyone in Hollywood Arts regretted.

"Oh, thank god nothing happened," Jade said, sighing in relief. "For a second, I thought that..." She looked up at Tori's body to realize that she was no longer Tori, but Tori in Jade. "Aw, come on!"

"This is totally janked up now!" André as Trina snapped. "Whose doing this? I want to know who's doing this so I can punch them in the face!"

"I'm André, and I can write a song in five minutes!" André's body said in a mock-deep voice. Then in his normal one, "Oh my god, do I sound like André?"

"Li'l Red, that's not how I sound like at... I can write a decent song that fast, can't I?"

"Guys, focus, this is getting really weird now," Beck as Cat said. He looked down. "Seriously awkward..."

"Yes, I'm Tori!" Tori cried.

"Is it just me, or is Robbie always the easiest one to figure out?" asked Jade in Beck. She looked to see who she was. "Now this I can live with."

"What if I said that I'm Tori?" Tori in Jade asked, making a smug face.

"I want a reswitch!" Trina as Robbie pouted. "Why am I the geek?"

"Alright, chumps, hit the showers!" the gym teacher shouted, blowing his whistle. Only Tori as Jade was lucky enough to have to go into the right locker room. She had to push the real Jade, Cat, and Trina toward the boys locker room and drag the real Beck, André and Robbie with her.

* * *

"You know what?" Jade as Beck asked the other two. "It's not that awkward for me. It's not that bad for us." She slid on her jeans and tried her hardest not to run her hands over the body she was trapped in. After all, it belonged to her boyfriend.

"It's fun being a boy!" Cat in André squealed as she put his pants on.

"Why do I get the pale one?" Trina as Robbie whined.

"Karma?" Jade as Beck replied, grinning.

"Wait, why isn't it good for Tori then?" Cat as André asked.

"Oh, I know!" Trina in Robbie cried. "Because while we're all girls, she's getting changed with all guys, one of which is in her!"

"Oh... that's so funny!"

* * *

"How much candy does Cat keep in her bra?" the real Beck asked as three gumdrops fell to the floor.

"Tori, I just noticed that your underwear is _really_ big!" André in Trina remarked as he put on the girl's oversized shirt that covered her ridiculously short shorts.

"No it's not!" Tori in Jade cried as she tried to zip up her dress. Beck as Cat helped her. "Thanks, Beck," she said.

"Oh, I'm used to doing this for Jade a lot," he replied. The others gave her funny looks.

"Who has flower print on their underwear anymore?" Robbie in Tori asked the real Tori. "I mean, Jade's is black, Cat's is pink and lacy, and Trina's is..." His face turned pink at that.

"Don't remind me," André as Trina grunted as he finally wrestled her shorts on.

"Stop making fun of my underwear!" Tori in Jade cried.

"Do you want me to take them off then?" Robbie asked. The others shouted no and smacked his upside the head.

"Hey, don't hit me!" Jade's body whined.

"Just get dressed," Beck in Cat said. He pulled out a piece of red licorice and began eating it.

"This entire experience stays between us," André in Trina said. The others agreed and got dressed as the bell rang. All seven of them exchanged one look outside the locker room before running off to their next class with their eyes on the floor.

* * *

_**(A/N: This is a really fun series for me, so I decided to do this: If any of you have a funny situation for the seven protagonists to get into when they switch bodies, I'm all ears. Once a week, I'll update this with one of your suggestions. If I don't use your idea, please try not to get offended. And try to keep this on the K+ side, please!)**_


	4. While At Home

_**(A/N: Happy 19th birthday Leon Thomas III!)**_

* * *

"Trina!" Tori shouted as she banged her fist against the bathroom door. The worst part about having to share a bathroom with her sister? Her sister was Trina.

"What?" came the muffled screech of the older Vega sister.

"I have to pee!"

"Shut up! I'm taking a bath!"

Tori groaned and leaned back against the bathroom door. She was used to this behavior from Trina.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. Tori squeaked and grabbed onto the doorknob; it was locked, of course.

"Tori!" Trina cried. "It's happening again!"

"I know!" Tori shouted. "Hold on to something."

Then she blacked out.

When she woke up again, it felt like there was someone pounding on her brain. She opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her house. In fact, she wasn't even in a house. It was Beck's RV. She looked down to see Jade sleeping on her. She screamed and pushed her off. Then she screamed again because she was Beck. Now Jade woke up screaming.

"What the heck?" Jade shouted. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Tori!" Tori as Beck cried.

"Well, get out of me!" Beck as Jade whined. "Oh my god, how did you wake up?"

"You were sleeping on my chest," Tori answered, making a face. "Why?"

"Nothing!" Beck exclaimed quickly. "Just, you know, glad that we woke up that way."

"Right..."

"It's just that-"

"I don't want to know."

* * *

"AH!" Cat screamed as she woke up.

"ANDRÉ!" André's grandmother shouted as her "grandson" woke up. "WHY'D YOU PASS OUT LIKE THAT?"

"I don't know!" Cat as André cried.

"YOU SAID THAT THERE'S AN EARTHQUAKE! BUT THE GROUND AIN'T SHAKING!"

"I swear there was!"

"AHH!" André's grandmother ran into her bedroom and screamed again. "THE NUMBERS KEEP ON CHANGING!" She dove underneath of her bed and continued screaming. Cat as André shrugged.

"Oh, yay, I'm André again!" she squeaked. "I can go play with his instruments!" She giggled as she ran to André's bedroom.

* * *

Jade woke up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed a large amount of one of the many things she hated surrounding her... pink.

"Great," she grunted. "Just what I need; to be Cat." She stood up and opened the bedroom door just in time for Cat's zany brother to tackle her to the ground, wielding a knife.

"Tell me where the soap is!" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jade shouted.

"Tell me where the soap is or else Mr. Giraffe looses a tail!"

"HELP!" The two started shouting at each other until police sirens were heard outside. Cat's brother stood up and looked around. Jade as Cat got onto her feet and pounced on his back. He started trying to walk away, but the two ended up falling down the stairs.

"Why are we not surprised, Mr. Valentine?" the first officer said. "Boys, let's take him downtown- _again._"

The officers grabbed Cat's brother and handcuffed his wrists behind his back before dragging him out the front door. Jade as Cat sighed in relief. She limped back upstairs and heard banging on the hall closet door. She ran into Cat's room and grabbed a nail file, hoping it'd make a good weapon. She slowly crept up to the door and opened it to find... a tied up Robbie.

"Robbie?" Jade as Cat asked. Robbie's voice was muffled by the gag in his mouth. She untied it and he made a face.

"I'm not Robbie, I'm Trina!" Trina as Robbie shouted. "I woke up and I was gagged and tied up in a closet. Can you help?" Jade rolled her eyes before untying her enemy.

"Well I was with Beck, and we were..." Jade as Cat stopped herself when she saw Trina giving her a funny look over the rims of Robbie's glasses. "... Playing a card game."

"Wait!" Trina as Robbie cried. "I was in the bathtub, _naked_, when this happened!"

"Oh, you better hope that either Cat or Tori is in your body then," Jade as Cat smirked.

* * *

Robbie groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that the front of his pants were warm and wet. The second was that he was in the Vegas' hallway. He stood up slowly and looked down to see that he was Tori. And that he had wet himself.

"Aw man!" he cried. He could hear Trina's high-pitched screams from the other side of the door he was in front of. It burst open to reveal a soaking wet Trina with a towel on her head, chunky avocado all over her face, and a fluffy blue robe on.

"AHHH!" They both screamed in each other faces.

"Trina?" he asked.

"No, man, it's André!" André as Trina cried.

"Well, I'm Robbie!"

"Aw, dude, you peed your pants!"

"You're in a bathrobe!"

"I was _naked!_"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

They both screamed in each other's faces before running to the front door. After five seconds of being outside, they ran inside and back upstairs; André into Trina's room, and Robbie into Tori's room.


	5. Power to the Shippings!

_**(A/N: This chapter is a slight twist on JustTrustMe's idea- which is really good, don't get me wrong. However, I thought of a way for the idea to be a little more entertaining to our seven protagonists, their peers, and hopefully you guys.**_

_**And I've decided that the chapter after the next one will be a twist on Freak The Freak Out. Why? Because I had two wisdom teeth extracted a few hours ago, half of my face is numb, and even though I'm not karate chopping my sister and her friends, I kind of feel bad for Trina for what she went through. Therefore, someone else [I'm not sure who yet] will suffer, while Trina will have an even better experience while being in someone else's body!)**_

* * *

_RIIIIING!_

_BOOM!_

_ZAP!_

All of the students in Hollywood Arts screamed as the lightning storm continued outside and the lights of the school flickered off. A few moments later, they came back on and everyone let out sighs of relief. Jade and Beck looked back at each other and screamed before jumping away from the other.

"Beck!" Jade cried.

"I'm André!" André in Beck whimpered. "Don't kill me Jade!"

"I'm Tori!" Tori in Jade groaned. "It happened _again!_"

"Aw, come on!" Jade in Tori growled as she punched the wall. "Why did I have to get switched with Vega?"

"No offense babe, but I have it worse," Beck called out from his new host body- Robbie's.

"Hey!" Robbie in André cried.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe," Jade in Tori said softly.

"Hey, I'm Cat!" Trina cried gleefully. "Yay!" She turned to André's body. "Why were you tied up in Cat's hall closet last night?"

"Her brother came to my house, asked if I had the special soap, and when I said no, he kidnapped me!" Robbie in André exclaimed. "Where's Cat?"

"How do people walk in these?!" Cat screamed as she tried walking down the staircase in Trina's ten inch red Fazzini heels. "They're horrible!"

"How can you say that about Fazzini's?" Trina in Cat gasped.

"You guys!" Robbie in André said. "We need to make this stop happening before something weird happens-"

"Beck and Jade!" a random student called out to the seven. They turned to see Lindsay running down the hall with a few students behind her, armed with cameras.

"Hi, Lindsay!" Cat as Trina called out as she struggled to make it down to the last step.

"I don't like you," Lindsay dismissed her flatly. "Beck and Jade, we want a picture of your guys for TheSlap! Bade was voted this month's Power Shipping again, so we need to update the picture of you two-"

"No problem," the bodies of Tori and Robbie said quickly. Without being told, they kissed. The real Tori let out a weird sound, a mix of a squeak and a cry of pain. The real Robbie felt jealous.

That is, until the students with cameras started taking pictures of Jade and Beck as Tori and Robbie.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay cried. She pulled out a pen and notepad and started scribbling something down. "This is gonna be in the running for next Ship! We need a name for it though..."

"Trobbie!" Cat as Trina cried out as she finally stumbled over to her own body.

"Ick!"

"Rori," Robbie as André suggested.

In reality, he'd been thinking of a cute way to put his name together with the other girls' names. He came up with Rori, Tribbie, Cabbie, and Rade.

"Perfect!" Lindsay gushed as she wrote the name down. She turned to Tori and André, who were Jade and Beck still. "Now, we still need a good smooch from the two of you!"

"Yeah," the others added, all eager to see how awkward this would be between the two friends.

"Uh..." Tori as Jade uttered idiotically.

"I think I'm sick!" André in Beck said quickly. He faked a few coughs. Tori in Jade patted his back, nodding with fake sympathy.

"What's wrong you guys?" Jade in Tori asked innocently. "That hasn't stopped out before. Why should it now?"

Tori and André made mental notes that next time this happened, they would seclude themselves from the others so it wouldn't become as awkward as it was now.

"Fine," they caved. They stared at each other for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

Nine pairs of eyes were glued to them, three pairs from behind three cameras, posed to snap pictures of the couple.

"_Lean_," Tori as Jade hissed.

"Right," André as Beck whispered back. He shakily put his hands on the cheek of Jade and pulled her closer slowly as he leaned in. They awkwardly puckered their lips and squinted their eyes shut. They lips locked for a few moments as they were flashed with white lights from the cameras.

When they pulled apart, they both ran to opposite sides of the school as fast as they could. Lindsay made her followers come with her to post the pictures and news onto TheSlap. Cat, Jade, Beck, Trina, and Robbie all started laughing at what had just happened.

"Wait, where did you get the idea of Rori from?" Jade as Robbie asked the person whose body she was currently in.

"Just... popped into my head?" Robbie in Beck replied weakly.

The other four nodded slowly, not believing his alibi.

And Cat in Trina suddenly let out squeal as she tripped on Trina's stilt-like heels, falling forward and accidentally knocking the others down with her.


	6. Performing for Each Other

_**(A/N: This idea came from robinscorpiofan, and it took me a while to figure out a play with seven principal cast members and to find a way to make it work. Hopefully, you guys like this.)**_

* * *

"You guys!" Sinjin shouted through the dressing room door. "This opening number starts in five minutes! We need Johnny, Will, and Tunny in three!"

At the sound of their roles being called out, André, Beck, and Robbie sat up. André, who was the lead of the school's (cleaner) version of _American Idiot_, found himself lying on the floor. He felt his own body. Instead of the tattered flannel and skinny jeans, he was wearing a torn black dress with fishnets and boots. He groaned; he wasn't in André anymore. Then something worse than that came to mind.

"Darn!" he cried. "You guys, it happened again! Wake up!"

"Shut up, Jade!" Robbie's body called out.

"It's me, André!" André as Jade insisted. "And we're going on stage in five minutes! _And we're not ourselves!_"

Now everyone was standing up. And none of them were dressed normally. Cat's body was covered in a simple red shirt and blue jeans. The three boys had flannels and jeans. Trina's body wore red silky clothing that was loose on her, over top of a black tank top and dark shorts for her to do other numbers of the musical in. Jade's body was covered in normal clothes for herself. Tori's appearance was very different; she had her hair wild and sticking out in various directions and clothes that looked more like it came from Jade's wardrobe- only half of it did.

But they weren't the right characters. André was Johnny. Beck was Will. Robbie was Tunny. Tori was Whatsername. Cat was Heather. Trina was Extraordinary Girl, mainly because she had experience on the harnesses and they were tested out before she used them again. And Jade was Saint Jimmy.

André was now Jade and now having a panic attack.

"How could this happen?" he cried.

"You think you have it bad?" Jade as Trina snapped. "I'm going to be up in a harness for two hours!"

"I'm the lead!" Trina cried in André's body. "It's about time!"

"Oh no!" the others cried.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and switch back at some point?" Tori as Robbie suggested.

"Yay!" Cat as Tori giggled. "I look so cool!"

"I would end up being Cat," Beck in Cat grumbled. "Oh, irony."

"I'm no longer the amputee!" Robbie as Beck cheered.

"Wait!" André as Jade exclaimed before a fight could possibly break out. "Do you all know each others' lines from when we rehearsed at Tori and Trina's house?" The others nodded and said that they did. "Well, then just do the parts of the person you're in! And remember who you're playing for Pete's sake!"

"Isn't Pete playing Theo?" Cat in Tori asked innocently.

"Johnny! Will! Tunny!" Sinjin shouted through the door again. "We need you _now_!"

"Go!" The real Robbie, Trina, and Tori were shoved out the door. The others calmed down and went over the lines that belonged to their friends before heading on stage.

* * *

"Thank goodness we have a fifteen minute intermission!" Jade as Trina snapped as she walked awkwardly to the dressing room they were all sharing.

"I was _so_ good!" Trina as André gushed.

"This day can't get any worse," Tori as Robbie groaned.

And of course, the ground began shaking.

"TORI!" the others shouted at her. "You jinxed us!"

"I didn't mean it!"

* * *

"You guys!"

Tori was the first to wake up this time. She felt a bump forming on the top of her head. But when she reached up to feel her hair, she Beck's hair instead. She groaned and stood up.

"Hey!" Sinjin burst through the door. "We need Extraordinary Girl and Tunny _now_! We go on again in seven and she's not in the harness yet!" He slammed the door shut again. Tori as Beck groaned and shook Trina and Robbie.

"Wake up!" she shouted in their ears. They did and their arms flailed, hitting their friend in the face.

"Oh, sorry, Be- hey, get out of me!" Beck as Trina cried.

"That hurt!" Tori whined to the person whose body she was in. She held her nose and winced.

"Oh, yay!" Cat in Robbie cheered.

"Found out who's in Robbie," said the body of Tori. She groaned and shouted. "Why am I Tori?"

"Could be worse," Tori in Beck said. "They need to put Beck in a harness. And they need Robbie too. Right now."

"What?" Beck as Trina asked weakly. Just then, Sinjin burst through the door again.

"Come on!" he snapped. He grabbed the real Beck and Cat and dragged them away.

"So we have to learn _another_ person's lines now?" André in Jade cried.

"I already know Cat's," Trina as Cat said with a simple shrug.

"I wonder why this keeps on happening to us," Jade in Tori wondered.

"Let's just go perform and hope we don't screw up," Tori in Beck sighed. They all agreed begrudgingly and left the dressing room, praying they didn't mess up the second act.


	7. Definitely Freaking the Freak Out!

_**(A/N: I know it's been months since I've updated this, and I feel so bad! But hopefully an update makes everything better! Anyway, this chapter is a twist on the episode Freak the Freak Out, right as Tori's about to perform.)**_

* * *

Tori looked off of the stage while in her costume. The rubber nose; fake teeth, mole, and glasses; and the itchy wool sweater and blonde wig were extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know how she was supposed to sing in all of this, but she had planned on taking out the false teeth and her other accessories during her performance. She saw Cat and Jade glaring at Haley and Tara, who were the ones who dared Tori to sing, unknowingly picking someone who was very talented. Everything was going according to plan. Except for Sinjin, who she saw giving his watch to two Northridge girls that walked out of Karaoke Dokie.

That's when the lightning storm outside began. Everyone screamed at a loud clap of thunder, whose bright white light blinded those inside Karaoke Dokie.

And once she could see again, Tori wasn't at Karaoke Dokie anymore, but her house. She felt something in her mouth, but it wasn't fake teeth. And even worse, she was in excruciating pain. She let out a moan.

"Ih happeneh again!" she tried to say. ("It happened again!") She realized that there was cotton gauze in her mouth collecting a large amount of drool. "Who ah I?" ("Who am I?")

"Shut your mouth, Trina!" Robbie said as he rose to his feet.

"Ahwray?" ("André?")

"Aw, man, I'm Robbie!" André in Robbie cried.

"Aw, ah I Wiyah?" Tori groaned. ("Aw, am I Trina?")

"Yeah," André in Robbie answered as he adjusted the glasses on his face. "I wonder who's in me and Beck." He poked Beck in the side. He sat up and let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Cah," Tori guessed. ("Cat.")

"Where am I?" Cat in Beck asked. She looked at Beck's hand. "Aw, yay, I'm Beck!" She frowned when she saw the drooling teenager on the couch. "Ew, Trina, you look gross."

"Cah, ihs me, ohwi!" ("Cat, it's me, Tori!")

"Oh. Then who's André?"

"I am, technically," André in Robbie said. "I'm trying to figure out who's in me too."

"Aw man!" André's figure screamed.

"Jade," all of the others said. (Except for Tori, who said, "Chaye.")

"We're stuck taking care of the girl with all of the mouth blood," André in Robbie groaned.

"Ew," Cat in Beck said, making a face.

"Uhng," Tori in Trina moaned.

"Cool," Jade in André said. The others gave her a funny look.

"So, where were you guys?" André in Robbie asked.

"We were about to watch Tori perform at Karaoke Dokie and beat Haley and Tara!" Cat in Beck said with delight.

"Ahh!" Tori in Trina cried, which was partially muffled by the cotton gauze in her mouth. "Who's ih me?" ("Who's in me?")

The other three's eyes widened. "I know who we should hope it's not," Jade in André said.

"You don't think it's...?" Cat in Beck wondered aloud.

"If karma exists, yes it is," André in Robbie told them, nodding slowly.

Tori in Trina let out a painful moan and fell back on the couch. Thinking quick, Jade in André pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tori.

"What are you doing?" Cat in Beck asked.

"Saving the plan," was her response.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Karaoke Dokie, the real Trina, Beck, and Robbie were all just as confused. Beck and Robbie looked around from where they were sitting.

"Weren't we banned from here?" Beck as Cat asked.

"Yeah," Robbie as Jade answered.

"Is that Tori?"

"Oh, gosh, I hope so!" The two of them ran on stage and up to the confused Tori.

"Tori!" they shouted in her face.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked. "I'm Trina."

"Oh," they boys (well, now girls) replied.

Tori's phone vibrated. Trina pulled it out. "It's a text from André," she said, confused. She opened it and read it. With a nod, she put it away. "Remember that time when I had to pretend to be Jackie Bonay?" she asked Beck as Cat and Robbie as Jade. They nodded. "Well, now I'm Tori as Louise Nordoff, so go along with what I do. Now sit back down where you just where while we get revenge on those two girls Jade mentioned."

"We know exactly who you're talking about," Beck as Cat said. He and Robbie as Jade sat back down. Robbie as Jade made her bottom teeth stick out and bite his upper lip. "Don't do that," Beck as Cat ordered. Robbie as Jade obeyed. They watched as the DJ returned back to the booth.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Louise Nordoff," Trina as Tori answered. The audience laughed at her.

"Wow, that's a name," the DJ said. "So, Louise, what're you going to sing for us?"

"I'm going to sing _Freak the Freak Out_."

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't want an easier song?"

"I want to sing it now, please!"

"Okay. Here's Louise singing _Freak the Freak Out_."

Some people in the audience clapped. One person shouted, "Go Louise!" Beck as Cat and Robbie as Jade kept their fingers crossed.

"_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, is it more?_"

Beck and Robbie were impressed. It sounded just like Tori. Trina was equally impressed with herself.

"_When you tell me to beware  
Are you here, are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go._"

Now Trina as Tori took off her fake glasses. As she continued singing, she taking off other things; first the mole and nose; then she threw off her wig; after she took off her sweater, which had thoroughly surprised the audience, including the unsuspecting Haley and Tara, she grabbed her microphone and danced around on stage.

"_Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate  
When you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So, what's it gonna be?  
Tell me - can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it  
Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I'm so sick of it  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out! (Hey!)_"

Trina as Tori was really into it. She pulled Beck as Cat and Robbie as Jade on stage and danced with them.

"_Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Ooh!  
Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Ooh..._"

The two boys returned to their seats and let the real Trina continue.

"_Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin, come again.  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinkin' of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So, what's it gonna be?  
Tell me, can you hear me?  
(Can you hear me?)_

_I'm so sick of it  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen  
I'm so sick of it  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out! (AAHH!)_"

Trina as Tori jumped on the table Haley and Tara were on, scaring the girls and knocking their food into their laps. She giggled and leaped back on stage just as the ended. The audience erupted into a bunch of cheering. Beck as Cat and Robbie as Jade ran on stage and hugged Trina as Tori. And never in her life had Trina ever felt so appreciated.


	8. Back to the Pilot (Alphabet Improv)

_**(A/N: This idea is partially thanks to SeddieFTW777, who said to take any episode and switch the characters to change the plotline around. I'm chosing the Pilot [or a version of it that kinda revolves around the pilot] for one reason in particular: Alphabet Improv. I actually played that in my Theater 1 class Friday and I was ready for it. I won too, even though my teacher banned us from using almost every word I know that starts with the letter X. It took a half hour too, but we had twenty-two people playing rather than five or six. So this will mostly be based on what went on in my class. Also, I'm sorry for the long gap between updates, but I've been stuck on this for a while and was searching for inspiration when suddenly, I remembered this game! Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Tori looked around the room nervously. Of course, Sikowitz wanted to play a game that she hated most - Alphabet Improv. She remembered what happened the first time she played: she'd kissed Beck as revenge for Jade pouring black coffee on her head, the beginning of the frenemy relationship between them. Therefore, this wasn't her favorite game to play. But here she was, standing in the front of the room with André, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie, waiting for further instruction.

"Alright, children," Sikowitz began as he sipped coconut milk, "you're all at a family reunion. Remember, you cannot begin sentences with names, wrong letters, out of turn, or only have one-worded sentences. We'll start with Jade and the letter I. And scene!" The teacher leaned back in his seat while the Shruggers watched with their usual blank faces.

"I hate all of you and I wish I wasn't here with you people," Jade began.

"Just imagine how we feel being stuck with you," Tori retorted.

"Kissing me should make you unhate me," Beck said.

"Lovely weather to be having a family reunion at!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Maybe we can eat potato salad!" Cat cried, clapping at her sentence for no reason.

"Not Robbie if there's glucose," André pointed out.

Just then, they all began shaking violently.

"Oh my gosh, it's happening again!" Jade shouted, trying not to lose the game again.

"Please, don't have us switch bodies again!" Tori added. All of the others realized what they were doing and dropped on the floor. The Shruggers, as usual, were unphased by this. However, Sikowitz was surprised by this.

"It seems like we'll have a twist in this," he said. It was a few minutes before Beck in André's body stood up.

"Quite less time than before," he said.

Robbie was next, but he wasn't in the room. But before the next person woke up, Trina ran into the room.

"Randomly, I am stuck in Trina!" Robbie in Trina cried.

"A plot twist!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Now Trina's involved. This gets more exciting every time!" Robbie in Trina rushed to the front of the room and stepped over the others as they slowly woke and stood up.

"Somebody help, I'm Cat trapped in Tori's body!" Cat in Tori cried before giggling. The Shruggers noted how much "Tori" nailed her "impression" of Cat.

"That's better than André being trapped in Jade," André in Jade groaned.

Trina, who was in Beck, caught on quickly to this game of Alphabet Improv. "Understand that while I appear to be Beck, I am Trina," she said.

"Very upset is Jade that her boyfriend's body is occupied by a Vega," Jade in Cat said.

"Well it's better than being in Robbie," Tori in Robbie said.

"X-Rays will prove that my body isn't the worst in the world!" Robbie whined.

"This is really good," Sikowitz muttered.

"You all forgot about the family reunion!" Cat in Tori gasped.

"Zionists will invade the reunion if we're not careful," André in Jade pointed out.

"What are Zionists?" Trina in Beck asked. "Oh, no, wait-!"

Sikowitz blew a whistle that he pulled out of his pocket. "Sorry, 'Trina', but you're out," he said, using air-quotes.

"Aw, dang it!" Trina in Beck whined before sitting back down.

"At least Trina's out," Jade in Cat smirked.

"But I'm still in!" Tori in Robbie cheered.

"Can we play a game of football at the reunion?" Beck in André asked.

"Does anyone have a football?" Robbie in Trina asked.

"Everyone forgot their footballs," Cat in Tori said.

"Forget sports, we can just sing songs," André in Jade changed the topic.

"Gosh, I'd rather eat," Jade in Cat said.

"How about we don't," Tori in Robbie suggested.

"I'm hungry too," Beck in André said.

"Just pray there's no glucose," Robbie warned.

"Kill the man who used glucose!" Cat declared.

"Love is all you need?" André said.

Sikowitz was getting bored; surprisingly, no one was getting out this time. He improvised, "Next person out gets candy."

"Ooh, yay, candy!" Cat in Tori screamed. She ran off the stage and Sikowitz blew his whistle. However, Cat didn't mind that she got out, and rather enjoyed her long rope of licorice.

"Man, Cat really wanted that licorice," Jade in Cat commented.

"Not my problem if she doesn't want to win," Tori in Robbie said.

"Open chances for us," Beck in André added.

"Probably meaning that I'll be the winner," Robbie in Trina said.

"Quiet you fool, we all know that it'll be me," André in Jade declared.

"Really, now I'm sure that it's gonna be me," Jade in Cat said.

"Seriously, you're all wrong, as I will be victorious," Tori in Robbie claimed.

"This isn't going to end well," Beck in André decided.

"You really think so?" Robbie in Trina asked.

Sikowitz blew his whistle. "'Robbie', you are out," he said. "The letter U cannot be a substitute for the word You. Please take your seat." Robbie in Trina pouted before joining the others in the seats.

"Unexpectedly, we're down to four," André in Jade continued.

"Victorious I shall become," Jade in Cat said.

"That's my word!" Tori in Robbie exclaimed.

The whistle was blown again. "'Tori', we already said T," Sikowitz reminded her. "You're out."

"Butternut!" Tori in Robbie sulked to her own chair, arms crossed.

"We're the final three," Beck in André said.

"X marks the treasure we may win from this game," André in Jade added.

"You know there's no treasure," Jade in Cat told him, rolling her eyes.

"Zany girlfriends tend to be ganks to their friends," Beck in André remarked.

"I am not a gank!"

"Out, 'Jade'!" Sikowitz shouted before blowing her whistle.

"But Beck insulted me-"

"Down!"

"He called me a-"

"Uh uh uh! Sit!'

"But-"

"_Sit!_"

"Come on!" Jade in Cat finally gave up and sat down.

"And then there were two," André in Jade said.

"But only one will be victorious," Beck in André said.

"Again, my word, people!" Tori in Robbie called out.

"Can't we both just win?" André in Jade asked.

Beck in André put his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head solemnly. "Don't assume we can both win."

"Everything will work out in the end though, right?"

"For your own sake, just let go of the dream."

"Gosh, it's that's serious?"

"How can it not be?"

"I don't know what to say, man."

"Just let it all out."

"Koalas don't have to deal with these things."

"Likely they don't; after all, they're koalas."

"Maybe we can both get out together."

"Not a chance."

"Only the strongest survive this battle of wits."

"Perhaps something will stop us from winning or losing."

"But what?"

"Ha!" Beck in André cackled.

"Huh?"

Sikowitz blew his whistle. "'André', you're out, and 'Beck' is the winner!"

"Yes!" Beck in André ran around the room cheering while the others watch. "I. Am. Victorious!" The actor, still trapped in the musician, ran out of the classroom, still yelling as he ran down the halls repeating those words.

Tori in Robbie got up and ran after him, screaming, "Stop using my word!"


	9. The Prome Meeting

_**This chapter was suggested by Reading Wizard, but with a twist.**_

* * *

Oh no. Jade was _not_ having this! Tori had gone too far this time. What'd she do? She didn't kiss Beck again - Beck was in Canada for the time being. She hadn't stolen a lead role from her in a musical or play she desperately wanted to do. But she had done something that was very Tori of her. She ruined something she loved desperately. Jade had no idea what a "prome" was, but the set date was the same day that she premiered _Clowns Don't Bounce_. She'd spent months preparing her one-man show just for Tori to waltz in and take it from her! No way was Jade letting Vega get her way again. Jade stormed into the Black Box during the middle of the Prome meeting. She was too outraged to enjoy the look of terror in Tori's eyes.

"You just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night?!" she screeched.

"We're calling it a 'Prome'," was Tori's response. This fueled Jade's anger.

"I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday night," the goth said. "Now Sikowitz says I can't 'cause you put the Asphalt Café for your stupid prom!"

"'Prome'!"

"Cancel it!"

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"_No?_"

Tori gulped. "No."

Jade tried to control her anger and not reach for the scissors hidden in bag. "Okay, alright, _have your 'Prome'!_ But know this..." Just then, the ground started shaking violently. The furniture was sliding around and Jade and Tori could barely stand.

"Not again!" Tori screamed.

Jade wasn't scared. She grinned. "Oh yes," she said.

Tori saw this evil smirk. "No!"

"_Yes!_"

The two blacked out, along with Cat, Robbie, and André, who didn't fall on the floor because Sherry was sitting on his lap.

When Jade woke up, the first thing she saw was her own unconscious in front of her. She saw how much darker her hand was and knew she was in Tori. Fortunately for Jade, this gave her the advantage she needed. She saw that André was waking up too, while Cat and Robbie's bodies were lying in a heap on the floor.

"Hey, André, get Jade out of here," Jade as Tori ordered.

"Why should I help you?" The tone in André's voice made it evident that Trina was now in André. This made it too easy.

"Because while you go tie up Jade and leave her in the janitor's closet, I need you to tell Trina that I overheard Jade thinking of giving her the lead role in her one-man show," Jade as Tori said. Needless to say, Sherry was thrown off of Trina as André's lap and Jade's body was dragged out of the room. Cat and Robbie woke up and ran up to Jade.

"I was just about to play hockey and now I'm back in Los Angeles," Cat said, making her Beck.

"Jig's up, _Jade_, I know you're not Tori," André in Robbie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade in Tori said. She moved around her friends and announced, "When I fell unconscious, I had this vision of Jade trying to ruin my life because we had this 'Prome'." When the others looked skeptical, she added, "And yours too." Now the others were freaking out. "I think we should cancel 'Prome', just to save ourselves." The whole room quickly agreed before the Shruggers all ran out of the room. Just as they left, Trina as André and whoever was in Trina ran in the room.

"I'm so excited for Prome!" Trina's body giggled.

"I found Cat," Trina in André said. "So, you're really letting me be the star?"

"Sure," Jade in Tori said with a shrug.

"Wait, so who did I tie up and leave in the janitor's closet?"

"Either Robbie or Tori."

"Uh oh," Beck in Cat said.

"What?"

"Neither Robbie or Tori or Robbie are athletic... and I was just playing ice hockey. With _Canadians!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canada, Tori was screaming and falling and being hit by men with sticks during a very intense game of ice hockey.


End file.
